Of Moyashi And Coffee Bean
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: Valentine's fic for Yullen and for my FonxOC pairing.


**Happy Valentine's Day, you all.**

 **Like I said in chapter 20 in the Moon Acrobaleno, I decided to post a Valentine's fic for Yullen, and a bit for my OC along with Fon. For those who still doesn't have any lover, it's alright, I'm the same like you guys, and I spend my Valentine's on doing the normal things.**

 **And also there's the truth behind Valentine's Day, which cheered me up a lot.**

 **Oh yeah, in this fic there's some hints for the future stories for The Moon Acrobaleno, so if you're wondering why Rogue's having a sister and he has two eyes and his eyes are purple, just let it go because I'm still planning for future fics.**

 **Back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

Allen sighed for the nth time that day.

"You've been sighing all day now, Allen. Is there something wrong?" his upperclassman, Rogue, asked amusingly while he already knew the reason why.

"I hate you, Rogue-san." the white-haired boy huffed.

He was a student at Black Order Academy, and he just transferred here last year, thanks to his shishou, and also one of the 'Generals' of the school.

Seriously, he had to go all over the world just to pay his debts and finally found out he was in this school, drinking off the finest wine in the academy with women surrounding him.

At least he doesn't have to pay more bills than he already had.

That didn't mean the man had stopped giving him _his_ debts.

"Don't worry, Allen." the brunette said, sipping his tea while flipping the next page of the book he's reading "I did promised you that I won't tell him."

"I know you will keep my secret." Allen sighed but then found a new entertainment "How are you and Fon-san?"

Pink dusted over the older male's cheeks before huffing "Very funny, Allen."

Fon was Rogue's lover three weeks ago. Rogue was hiding from them, you see, because he thought that they would be happy with his sister, who survived that incident, came back. But apparently, he was wrong.

They practically teared the whole world down to search for the small brunette.

"Why don't you use Valentine's day to give it to him, it is two more days away." Rogue suggested.

"BaKanda wouldn't even accept my apology, what makes you think that he would accept my chocolate." Allen rambled "That bastard is the biggest jerk I'd ever known, and he-"

"Is handsome." the brunette butted in.

"Yeah-No, wait. Stop putting your words in my mouth!" the younger boy cried, his face flushing a deep breath.

Rogue chuckled a bit before closing his book "I'm sure this time he will accept the chocolate, and I have to make one for Fon too."

"What are you making for me?" a warm breath was blown to his left ear.

The purple eye boy jerked his face away and blushed as his lover stood there, looking at him amusingly.

"Fo-Fon!" he stuttered "Aren't you supposed to be at the mansion right now?"

"I visited I-Pin a while ago at Decimo's mansion, I thought maybe I could visit you for a while." the martial artist explained.

"Thank you." Rogue smiled but then frowned "How did you get in?"

"I have permission from the supervisor." Fon replied "Ah, I have to go back now."

"Have a safe trip." Rogue pecked his cheek, which left both of them blushing.

When the martial artist left, Rogue turned to glare at the demon in human disguise, who was smirking at him. After threatening him with so many blackmails that the white haired boy cowered under the blanket, he went back to suggesting Allen to make chocolate with him.

"...Sure." Allen shrugged, seeing no harm in making one.

"Then I'll meet you at the dorm tonight, and I'll ask Jeryy-san's permission to use the kitchen." Rogue said.

With that said, those two parted ways to their next class.

-0-

While walking to his art class, Allen bumped into someone.

And Fate must be laughing right now, 'cause the one he bumped into was the one he was having a crush on, Kanda Yuu.

"What where you're going, moyashi." the samurai said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, BaKanda. My name is _Allen_." the white-haired male said "Is your brain so small that you can't even remember my name?"

"What did you say?"

The students nearby sighed at the familiar fight between the two. It was always the same thing in here, they wondered when will this fight stop, forever.

At least they got some entertainment.

-0-

When night came, like the two had agreed, they met up at night when almost everyone was asleep. With the permission from the head chef, Jeryy, they had access to the kitchen.

"Enjoy cooking you two~!" the flamboyant man said before retiring back to his room.

"Now, let's get started." the older male said, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up and taking a plain dark blue apron from the hanger "Do you want to do the beginner's way or the advanced way?"

"...I'll start with the beginner's way." Allen said.

Rogue nodded, seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"Do you want to use a mold?" he asked.

"Nah, BaKanda hates making fancy things." was his immediately reply.

"Then I should go and get ready the ingredients." the brunette said "Why don't you go and get me some pots and some cocoa powder, I'll get some cocoa beans from the basement."

Allen nodded and went to get things he need.

He hope this wouldn't take too long.

-0-

It wasn't too bad, making chocolate that is.

At first things were a bit messy and somehow they ended up in a chocolate fight. It only lasted for a few minutes, because they don't want to face the head chef's wrath when he sees his 'palace' been dirtied.

After cleaning everything up to the point that the tiles were like a mirror and finishing mixing everything up, both of them were now trying to figure out the right flavor for their lover, or in Allen's case, crush.

"...I'm going to add green tea into mine." Allen said, because he knew the samurai's favorite (and only) drink was green tea.

Rogue nodded "Sure, and I'm going to add chili pepper into mine too."

The white haired boy's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. Did he hear it right?

Rogue, noticing the disbelief look on the younger boy's face, just looked back at the boy.

"What? You've never heard of that?" he said "I always add chili pepper into my chocolate."

"Won't that taste spicy?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"I used to make the same to Syria and Geo, they said they liked it." he said while adding both green tea powder and chili pepper into his mix.

"I guess so…" Allen said, only adding green tea into his mix "What do we do next?"

"Boil them." Rogue said "It will take too long, like 12 hours for it to be perfect. Do you want to continue tomorrow or finish it here?"

"I think tomorrow, I have a test tomorrow." Allen said.

"Suit yourself then." Rogue shrugged, putting both of their mix into the oven and leaving a note on the table.

-0-

The next morning, Rogue was surprised.

"I thought it would be faster if I just help you two a bit!" the head chef said.

"I see…" Rogue nodded "Thank you, Jeryy-san."

"Your welcome, and the usual too?" Jeryy asked.

"And hamburger steak too, I'm expecting a guest today." the brunette replied, ducking a tonfa coming his way "Hello, Kyoya. I suppose you are the one picking me up."

"Omnivore." Hibari growled "Fight me."

Rogue yawned "I am, aren't I? How's Tsunayoshi?"

"Still an omnivore." the ravenette replied.

"Here you go, Rogue-chan." Jeryy said, unfazed by the fight in front of him "And who's this cutie?"

"A virgin." Rogue smirked.

Hibari flushed a bit and attacked the purple eyed male furiously.

"I hit the spot, didn't I?" Rogue wondered "I thought you already did that with-"

"Silence, omnivore!"

Allen's morning was greeted with his senpai grinned deviously at a boy younger than him while dodging...are those tonfas? Why do they have chains?

Well, at least he has a free show.

Crash!

Whoops, there goes the table.

-0-

Kanda has a confession.

He absolutely hate Valentine's Day.

Wherever he goes, people kept on gossiping and the girls just kept on giggling like crazy.

And don't let him start on chocolates, they reeked everywhere, even his usual meditating place was filled with the smell of that goddamn treat.

Didn't they learned the truth behind Valentine's Day?

Guess their tiny brains didn't even remember that simple fact.

And his mood worsened when the stupid moyashi was nowhere to be seen, and when he was seen, he was always by Rogue's side, talking something privately.

Nope, that didn't improve his mood at all.

"Yuu-chan!" a voice behind him called.

He ducked down as a figure flew past him and crashed into the wall.

"Aww, Yuu-chan. There's no need to be shy!" Lavi said, getting up "What's wrong with you, you've been in a bad mood since moyashi-chan didn't pay attention to you much anymore."

The Bookman apprentice dodged the infamous Mugen and chuckled.

"Shut up, baka usagi!" the samurai growled, an image of an oni appeared behind him.

Lavi gulped, realized he had crossed the line, but there's one more thing he had to ask.

"Are you expecting Allen to give you chocolate?"

That day, an usagi was sent to the infirmary because of multiple sword wounds on his body.

At least he got his answer.

-0-

"Eehh? You're leaving?" the white haired boy said.

Rogue nodded while packing some clothes into the bag "I promise nee-san I'll visit on Valentine's Day, and I have to give Fon the chocolate."

"Bu-But what about the chocolate?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry, I'll come back around sunset, the mansion is close here." Rogue ruffled his head "And I'm sure Kanda will accept your chocolate."

'He better be.' he thought.

"If you say so…" Allen said uncertainly.

Rogue smiled kindly at him.

"You need to be more confident, Allen." he explained softly the boy.

"But what if he laughs at me?" Allen asked.

"Then I'll make sure his life is worse than his death." the brunette stated without hesitation "And then I'll bring him back to life just to make it worse than his previous death."

Allen hoped the man was kidding, but judging by the insane look in the older male's amethyst eyes, he wasn't sure.

Rogue never make empty promises and threats. Examples like the last one that received his threats, he was nowhere to be seen from that day on.

"Alright, I trust you." he said.

Rogue chuckled "I'm going now, try not to eat all of the food."

Allen huffed "I'm not _that_ hungry!"

"Sure you are not." Rogue rolled his eyes before slinging his bag over his shoulder "Bye, Allen."

"Have a safe trip, Rogue-san." the boy waved.

Rogue walked calmly along the halls, and fortunately to him, he met Kanda.

"Evening, Kanda." he said.

"Che." Kanda said.

"Maybe that's the only thing you can say." the brunette mused "You're just like Kyoya sometimes."

"What do you want?" the Japanese man growled.

"Be nice on Valentine's Day, who knows what surprise you might get when you do that." Rogue advised before continue walking "Take that advice to heart, Kanda Yu, you might receive something better in return."

"Che, I don't need advice from you." Kanda said, but he wondered.

What kind of 'something' is that coffee bean talking about?

Smack!

"You better stop calling me coffee bean, even when you're thinking." Rogue called, almost at the end of the hall.

The ebony haired man stared at the man who disappeared as he turned left, and then the rock the managed to hit his head.

How did that coffe-I mean- Rogue managed to read his thoughts?

-0-

"Rogue!" his sister, Mila said, tackling him into a hug "Ben tornato."

"I'm back, nee-san." the younger brunette chuckled "I did promise you I will return, didn't I?"

"But it's not even Valentine's yet." Mila said "Anyways, how's Allen?"

"He's good, he's going to confess to Kanda tomorrow." Rogue said "Are you going to make chocolate for Syria?"

"Shut up!" Mila blushed "...Yes."

"Seems like this Valentine's going to be interesting." Rogue hummed.

He can't wait for tomorrow.

-0-

The day has come, the day that Allen dreaded but also hoped had came.

Valentine's Day.

Komui, the supervisor, had decided today was free school day, and everyone was excited. Boys were expecting gifts from their crush, girls were nervous and excited to give their gifts to their crush.

Allen had fallen to the later statement.

He was as nervous as hell.

He couldn't find BaKanda anywhere.

"Allen-kun!" A feminine voice called, which Allen immediately realize who it was.

"Lenalee-chan." the white haired male smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Allen." she said, giving the boy a small brownie she made.

"I thought you were suppose to give Lavi this?" he asked, not noticing the jealous looks he received from other boys.

"Valentine's Day weren't just for lovers you know, it's also for friends, too." she smiled.

"I see…" Allen mumbled "Thanks for the chocolate, Lenalee, I'm sorry because I can't give you anything."

That's fine, there's still White Day." the chinese girl smiled before skipping away "I need to give chocolates to Lavi now, hope you like it!"

Allen waved at his friend before staring at the brownie in his hand.

'If Lenalee can do it, then so can I.' he thought determinedly before going to find the samurai.

-0-

Kanda's patience was running out in an alarming rate.

Girls had been flocking around him just to give him the chocolates and flowers, and then there's even a lingerie, what the fuck?!

He had enough of this, he's going to meditate, and nothing's going to stop him.

"Kanda!"

Said man whipped his head around and glared at the moyashi.

Great, just when he thought everything was peaceful, the moyashi was here to make things worse.

"What do you want, moyashi?" Kanda growled.

Allen was just going to confess when a girl came up and suddenly kissed the long haired male.

His heart seemed to stop that moment, and the fact that Kanda didn't push her away hurted him. That's when Allen realized something.

Kanda has many admirers, and some of them were even better than him.

The man was handsome, strong and smart (only when the situations call it though), he shouldn't be with someone like Allen, who's left arm was burned since he was born, who couldn't even get along with the man.

With those pessimistic thoughts circling his mind, he scolded himself for even thought the man would like him even a bit.

He's just a nobody.

Kanda has a good future ahead of him, someone like him shouldn't pull him down.

With one last look at the man he liked, who was still kissing the girl, he turned his heels and fled the scene quietly, not noticing dark eyes following his small form.

-0-

Rogue suddenly felt something wasn't right when he was snuggling with his lover after sex.

Yes, they had sex, and yes, Rogue had passed eighteen a long time ago, so Fon didn't have to go to jail.

Back to the man story.

His instincts were tingling, telling him to check on Allen.

"What's wrong, Rogue?" Fon asked softly, pushing some hair that casted over his face.

The brunette blushed a bit before pecking his lips.

His time with the martial artist was always short-lived, with his study at the Black Order, they rarely met up with each other. It made him feel guilty because the man always have to wait for him.

Fon observed the troubled look in his lover's face before chuckling.

"I know something that's troubling you, but if you don't tell me, I don't know how to help you." he said, pulling the younger boy closer "Tell me, please."

Rogue flushed redder than before, and he took a few second to calm down before saying that he has to go back to check on Allen.

"...I understand, there's nothing to feel guilty about that, you are trying to help him, no?" Fon pecked his forehead "Go."

The brunette suddenly winced when he tried to get up, smiling sheepishly at the man.

"Maybe I should wash up first." he said.

-0-

When Rogue returned to his shared room with Allen, he didn't expect the scene in front of him.

Allen was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn into his chest, staring at the small cubic box that contained the chocolate they made together, those eyes that just held life in them yesterday had been gone, replacing it with a blank look.

"Allen?" the brunette asked softly, sitting next to him on the bed "What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve him." Allen whispered "I'm just a nobody, disowned by my own parents. He shouldn't stay close to someone like me."

Rogue's eyes turned more murderous at each word was spilled out of the fragile boy in front of him, until finally his bloodlust had reached his highest peak. But he has to calm down.

He had to clear things up before jumping into conclusions.

Kanda liked the white haired male, he had seen both sneaking glances at lunch, and the way the long haired male had stared at Allen, Rogue would bet on his own life that he liked Allen.

Maybe there's someone else behind this?

With that thought, Rogue stomped out of the room, making everyone near him within 10 meters inching away from the deadly aura emitted from him.

He had an usagi to visit.

-0-

Lavi was going to enjoy the brownie his girlfriend had gave him when he felt an aura that's many times deadlier than Yu-chan aimed right at him.

Swallowing a whimper that threatened to come out his mouth, he turned his head around.

Forget about whimpering, the Bookman apprentice was screaming.

He didn't do anything to Rogue, why was he coming at him with so much killing intent?

Was it because of him hiding all of the coffee away last week just to prank him?

Or was it because he put coffee into his shampoo two months ago?

Lavi was mentally writing a will inside his head when the shorter male stopped in front of him.

"What happened this morning?" Rogue demanded.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Lavi asked.

"What happened this morning, I was sure Allen was in high spirits today and when I came back, he was not fine." Rogue growled "I want answers, Lavi. Don't even think about changing the subject, I will burn you alive like how Marie Antoinette died, and no one will know who the murderer is."

"I-I don't know, I was discharged at the infirmary this afternoon!" the red haired male confessed "But I did heard some gossips."

"And pray tell me what are the rumors talking about." Rogue said, his aura spreading further to the point it covered ¼ of the school "Time is running out, Bookman apprentice. I will give you three seconds to summarize the whole rumors."

"Kanda got kissed by a girl, and he almost slashed her." Lavi said.

Rogue seemed to thought over the information he gathered before nodding to himself, the aura was starting disappear, but it was still there.

"Where is Kanda?" he asked.

"He-He's at the cafeteria." Lavi said.

The shorter male then walked away, and Lavi let out the breath he was holding inside.

He prayed that Yu-chan will be fine.

-0-

"Kanda Yu!"

Kanda almost jumped out of his seat with the killing intent fanning at his back.

The man wasn't happy when that bitch just suddenly came up and kissed him.

No, Kanda Yu was furious. He slapped the bitch right there and tried to find the moyashi. He seemed to want to talk to him, but he was gone and Kanda had no idea where was that moyashi.

And now he's going to face that brat's protective friend, Rogue di Valencia.

"What do you want?" Kanda said.

"Do you like him?" Rogue suddenly asked.

"Who?" Kanda asked back.

"Do you like Allen Walker?" the brunette said.

That gathered the attention of everyone inside the cafeteria.

…

…

"Yes, I do." Kanda answered firmly.

Rogue looked into his eyes to see if there are any lies, and he nodded in satisfaction when he didn't see any.

"Here's the key to my room and Allen, it's the north dorm, room 15." he said "Don't fucking screw things up, Kanda Yu. If I still see Allen sad tomorrow, I will take Mugen and dirty it to the point you will never want to think about it."

The taller male, for once, listened to what he was saying and went to the dorm.

Rogue sighed, disappointed that his time with Fon had been wasted.

At least he cleared the messy things here.

…

Maybe he should ask Komui-san for a week off.

-0-

Kanda went to the dorm and silently opened the door.

The moyashi was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the small cubic box in front of him.

He took a deep breath, and approached the still out-of-the-world boy.

"Oi moyashi." Kanda said.

Allen head snapped up so fast Kanda thought he heard a snap somewhere.

"Ka-Kanda? What are you doing here?" he asked.

 _Don't fucking screw things up._

"I like you." he said, straight to the point.

…

"Wha-What do you mean, BaKanda?!" Allen said, his face flushing deep red "Did you bang your head somewhere?"

The samurai growled, the brat still didn't get it.

"No, I'm not stupid. I like you, Allen Walker." he said.

Allen was convinced that this is a dream, he must be hallucinating right now.

Because there's no way BaKanda would confess to him and the most unbelievable thing he had ever heard was Kanda had called him _Allen Walker_.

But except it wasn't, Allen knew at the back of his head that this wasn't a dream.

Because he wouldn't even dream that far.

Even in his wet dreams.

…

Okay, he knew that was disgusting, but hey, he was a growing boys, so hormones were to blame.

(Sure Allen, just blame the hormones for everything, even your wet dreams)

"You're joking, right?" Allen asked "There's no way you're saying this."

Kanda growled and pushed the boy onto the bed and then he kissed him.

Right in the mouth.

Allen's brain stopped working for a few seconds there, trying to digest what was happened in front of him.

And when he collected his thoughts, he gasped, allowing the taller male to enter his tongue.

Both of them engaged into a heated kiss, their tongues dancing in their own rhythm before breaking away after a few minutes.

"Still thinking this is a joke?" Kanda smirked.

Allen flushed and looked away, huffing through his nose.

"But you just kissed someone else just this morning." he said.

"I didn't kiss her, okay?" Kanda explained "You didn't even give me some time to explain, baka moyashi."

"It's Allen." Allen said in annoyance before blushing again "And...I like you, Kanda."

Kanda smirked and took the small box lying forgotten next to them.

"This is for me, right?" he asked.

Seeing the white haired boy nodded, he opened the box and hesitant there.

There's a reason why he doesn't eat chocolate.

But oh well.

He popped it into his mouth and let the sweet aroma spread into his tongue, and he was surprised there was a taste of green tea.

Kanda let the chocolate melt completely into his mouth before kissing his now boyfriend again, sharing the chocolate with the surprised boy.

Some chocolate dribbled down to Allen's chin and he wrapped his arms around the long haired male's neck, bringing himself closer until he practically was on his lap.

Allen suddenly broke the kiss and stuttered when he felt something hard poking beneath him.

Was Kanda...hard?

"You're hard?" he asked.

"Chocolate can be a dangerous treat you know." Kanda grinned before he crashed his lips into the small boy again.

-0-

Rogue hummed silently outside the dorm, pleased that things had cleared up.

Thank God he and Allen were the only ones staying at this dorm, because he never knew Allen would be so loud during sex.

He dialed Komui's number and waited for him to answer.

"Komui-san?"

…

"Yes, I would like to take next week off."

…

"Personal reasons, and can you tell the guards to open the door right now, I'm planning to leave tonight."

…

"No, I can't stay at the dorm tonight."

…

"The reason? Sure."

He put the phone inside the room.

"Kanda-Yes, right there! AH!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Yu, moyashi?"

"Nya! Yu! Fuck me, please, fuck me harder!"

Rogue let the supervisor to hear it for a few more seconds before retracting the phone, glad that both of the occupants were both too busy with there...uh, activities to notice.

"May I have permission to leave now?"

…

"Thank you, have a nice day tomorrow. Oh and, Lavi's dating your sister."

With that, he ended the call and walked to the gate.

Yes, he absolutely enjoyed this year's Valentine's.

-0-

The next morning, Allen woke up slowly and he snuggled into the warmth next to him.

Wait.

Last time he remembered, he never had a heater or even a pillow.

Allen opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend smirking knowingly at him.

"Morning, moyashi." he said.

"It's Allen!" he said, but there's no annoyance in those words.

Both of them laid there for a seconds before Allen pecked him in the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, BaKanda." he said.

Kanda snorted, it's already passed Valentine's Day, but he would spare the moyashi the amusement this time.

"Happy Valentine's Day, moyashi."

* * *

 **I can't write sex, I may read a lot of M-rated stories but I can't write one. Maybe I'll try to write one in the future...**

 **Maybe.**

 **Chocolate can be an aphrodisiac, I've read the internet before confirming it.**

 **This is the longest fic I had ever write, I wouldn't even dream of writing this far.**

 **Anyways, once again, Happy Valentine's Day.**


End file.
